


The Predator

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris shoots Stiles, F/M, Mentioned Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Mentioned Gerard Argent, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Vernon Boyd, Mentioned Victoria Argent, Nogitsune Stiles, Stallison can be friends if you'd like, mentioned Erica Reyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris let's the Nogitsune's taunting get to him, and he shoots Stiles.</p><p>They so did not sign up for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Predator

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Хищник](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486013) by [vivian_damor_blok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok)



> On phone  
> No WiFi  
> Idk what this is

They were at the loft. Stiles waiting for them. They were all ready to fight, except the sheriff. He didn't want anybody hurting his son.

"Hey dad." Stiles greets, a small smile pulled at his face. John said nothing, only walking up to his son, with a pair of handcuffs.

"You're gonna arrest me?" Stiles asks, raising his eyebrows, tilting his head at the sheriff.

"If my son is in there. He'll willingly put these cuffs on, because he knows... he knows that it's the right thing to do." John says, waiting for Stiles to reply.

Stiles only nods, and holds his hands out. The older Stilinski mentally let's out a breath of relief, that no one has to hurt his son.

The sheriff puts the cuffs on his son, and watches Stiles' reaction.

Stiles stares at the cuffs for a few seconds, then looks straight into the sheriff's eyes.

Soft blue eyes met cold hard brown ones, and John knew, that was not his son.

"You're not my son." The sheriff states, letting go of the only hope he had left. Stiles shakes his head, a small smirk playing with his features. He yanks his hands apart, and the cuffs break off.

Right then Derek, Chris, and Allison all come walking in, ready to take the threat out. Stiles raises his eyebrows.

Allison raises her taser, about to shoot Stiles with it. She didn't want to do this. Stiles was one of her best friends, but she had to, if it meant keeping everyone safe.

She clicks the button, but instantly Stiles takes control of the electricity, and throws the taser out of her reach.

He then turns to Derek, who has wolfed out. Derek doesn't think twice, and runs towards Stiles. Only to get slammed into the table, then thrown a few feet away. He groans in pain.

The next thing that happens, shocks everybody. Even Chris, and he's the one who pulled the gun out.

Stiles smirks at Chris, staring into his eyes. Daring him. He raises his eyebrows, and puckers his lips when the sheriff also pulls a gun out.

"Dad... dad, he's gonna shoot me. Dad, he's gonna kill me." Stiles says, letting tears form in his eyes.

The sheriff and the hunter then argue, until Stiles cuts through. He sounds cold, emotionless.

"Shoot me." Chris blinks. "Come on, pull the trigger." Stiles taunts. Everyone is quiet.

"Shoot me!" Stiles screams, jerking at Chris violently. None of them can move fast enough, to stop Chris from pulling the trigger.

Not Derek, not Allison, not John.

Chris didn't really mean to do it. It was just instinct. Hunters instinct. He didn't mean, to blast a hole through the teenagers head.

They all watch, as Stiles' body falls to the ground, as if he was just a speck. They all watch, as blood pours from Stiles' head. As if they were in a trance.

After a few moments of sickening silence. John mutters in disbelief.

"You shot my son."

As if words could bring people back alive, Stiles slowly blinked and stood up, laughing.

The laugh was quiet, but harsh. Like it was being torn out of him. Stiles raised his hand, and wiped the blood off of his forehead.

"What the hell?" Chris whispers.

"Well... I was not expecting you to actually do it. But, the more unexpected, the better." Stiles laughs even more.

They all stand in silence, not knowing what was going on. At all.

"What, no talking? Aw, that's to bad." Stiles says, a sickening smirk on his face.

"Okay, I'll tell you what's happening. Your little Stiles is, hmm, dead. I'm him now. His body is mine." Stiles explains, walking around them all.

Circling them. Like they were Prey, and he was the Predator.

"What do you mean, he's dead?" Derek asks, standing up slowly.

"It means, he's no longer here. I run the show now. And trust me, this is not a good thing for you now." The Predator frowns mockingly, he then starts laughing again.

"Oh, Argent, you've just made the biggest mistake in your life. I can't wait, for you to see, what happens to her." The Predator glances at Allison, then back to Chris.

"You'll be all alone. Victoria's dead, Gerard is... you don't want anything to do with him, Kate's... 'dead', and Allison... well, I'll let you find out the hard way." The Predator explains, he then turns to Derek.

"What do you know, you have the largest family now! How exciting." The Predator giggles. Literally, giggles.

"How do we know this isn't another trick? How do we know that Stiles isn't dead?" The sheriff asks, not accepting any of the... things words.

"Oh, John, always living in denial. But no more tricks. I wasn't strong enough to protect Stiles, and myself. Well, a Wolfsbane bullet can't hurt me. But now, I'm stronger than you could ever imagine. I don't have Stiles, and his problems now."

The older Stilinski felt his throat tighten, he took a deep breath. His son was dead.

Stiles was dead.

"Don't worry. He's in a different, but better place now. He's with his mother. And Erica, and Boyd. And soon, Allison... oops, I said too much!"

The Predator laughs again, and turns to Allison, who was silent the entire time.

"Ally, look at me. Look at me." The Predator stalks towards the Argent, stopping in front of her. Chris aims his gun again.

"Stop. Put it down. Dad, put it down." Allison says, glancing towards her father. Chris closes his eyes, and puts his gun away, even though his instinct is telling him, to get rid of the target.

"Trust me. You have to trust me. It won't hurt. I promise you, it won't hurt." The Predator says, and for a moment, Allison thought she saw something, other than pain and hate in those eyes.

She thought she saw Stiles.

"Okay." She whispers, she wraps her arms around Stiles' neck, wanting to feel Stiles' warm large arms wrap around her, again. She knows she won't though.

"You'll feel him again, soon. But not now, not yet." The Predator whispers. Allison nods, and let's go.

The next thing that happens, makes them all look around in confusion.

The Predator had vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, thoughts?


End file.
